EL COMIENZO DE UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR
by SELENE 333
Summary: MI VERSION DEL MILENIO DE PLATA ESPERO LES GUSTE
1. AUTOR

**EL COMIENZO DE UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR**

**S&D**

**AUTORA:- SELENE 333**

**Este fic se centra en el milenio de plata muchos han escrito de ello pero siempre será mi favorito aunque cada vez y cuando termine en tragedia pero que se le puede hacer.**

**Ante todo este es mi primer fic espero les agrade cualquier similitud con otros fic disculparan, perdonen si no subo capítulos seguido pero estoy analizando mis ideas pero no importa lo que tarde llevare este fic hasta el final. **

**Quiero agradecer a mi querida amiga Edilé Lazo que con su fic Water -Fuego me animo sin saberlo a retomar lo escrito hacer 3 años espero cumpla sus expectativas y esta es solo una parte de las ideas que tengo plasmadas en un documento de Word besos. **

**Edilé espero seas una crítica piadosa para esta humilde servidora que con tu amistad has hecho posible este fic.**

**Att,**

**SELENE 333**


	2. CAPITULO 1

**EL COMIENZO DE UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR**

**S&D**

**AUTORA:- SELENE 333**

**INICIOS**

En el extenso universo se hallaba el planeta azul llamado tierra el cual era gobernado por el rey Agamenón y la Reyna gea este era un reino no muy pacifico pero sus habitantes eran de los mas corteses que podían existir, pero las guerras también llenaban aquel lugar, el reino era poderoso y sus defensas lo eran más sin embargo también estaba regido por un sistema universal de planetas gobernado por la luna quien a su vez era dirigido por la reina Serenity y el rey Rojan, ellos eran pacifista y deseaban que todos los reinos lo fueran pero no era así ya que existan guerras como en todas partes forjadas por la envidia y mucho más por lo cual se creó ese sistema que reunía a todos los planetas. El único que permanecía sin querer hacerlo era la tierra ya que los terrestres como los otros planetas eran mortales en cambio en la luna todos eran inmortales el único que podía quitarles la vida era el cristal del plata pero solo si asi lo decidían cosa que nunca pasaba en ninguna generación. Sin embargo esa no era la única razón por lo cual los terrestres no aceptaban pertenecer a dicho sistemas ya que a ellos los que más le molestaba era que una mujer los gobernara pero esas eran las leyes ya que desde el nacimiento del universo la diosa Selene gobernó dicho lugar y en cada generación ha sido asi, al poco tiempo de estos tratados sin resultado la luna siguió enviando emisarios aunque sabían lo que sucedería pero tenían las esperanzas que un día desistieran.

**NACIMIENTOS**

Pasados un año desde que el ultimo emisario de la luna fallase con lo del tratado la reina gea día a luz un heredero del trono al príncipe Endimión el cual era un bebe maravilloso de ojos cual mar profundo , cabellos negros como la noche y piel no tan clara, este acontecimiento no fue pasado por alto ya que hubo un gran festejo donde los reyes de los planetas eran los invitados pero que ni se diga de los reyes de la luna quien no podía faltar las reinas allí se conocieron y entablaron una pequeña amistad pero entre sus leyes no estaba el fraternizar con los lunares ya que según la ley era terminante prohibido sin embargo eso no detuvo a las reinas para su pequeña amistad aunque a los esposos de ambas les resultaba algo demasiado arriesgado aquella convivencia así es que no pasaban muchos minutos alli.

El pequeño creció con las leyes y normas del reino entre ellas el no fraternizar con los lunares y jamás comprometerse si se diera el caso aunque eso nunca había pasado pero el niño de 3 años era muy inteligente y sus guardianes ya estaba designados desde antes de nacer ya que eran 4 niños tomados de los reinos aledaños y pertenecientes a guerreros fuertes ellos fueron criados en el palacio junto con el príncipe de la tierra mas sin embargo la guerra estaba en pleno apogeo aunque sus defensa eran fuertes y resistentes los reyes temían por la vida de su pequeño retoño así que se vieron en la obligación de aceptar el tratado que les ofrecían los lunares, cuando el tratado se hizo formal la reina actuó frente a dichos problemas de guerra en los cuales enfrentaba aquel reino y todo comenzó a ser mejor aunque no tenia partido para resolver las pequeñas guerras internas del reino de eso los reyes se encargaba. La reina Serenity ´poseía un pequeño ejército formada por 8 mujeres repartidas en 2 grupos las inners y las others, las inners estaba conformadas por las princesas del los planetas Marte, mercurio, Venus y Júpiter encargadas del sistemas solar interno y era la guardia de la princesa, las others conformada de los planetas Plutón Urano Neptuno y Saturno, encargadas del sistemas solar externo y a la vez un tipo de guardia especial de la reina. Las others poseían un poder mayor que las inners, muchos se preguntaban porque mujeres, la razón es que solo mujeres podían despertar los poderes de los planetas regentes designado desde el inicio por la diosa Selene. Eso a algunos molestaba pero no tenían más opción que aceptar ya que no eran cuestionables sus acciones, pero estas 8 guerreras estaban comandas distintamente por Sailor Uranus de las others y Sailor Venus de las iners y a su vez estas obedecían a la Suprema guerrera Sailor Moon quién poseía un poder inigualable pero en muchos años las revelaciones de la diosa Selene no habían dado con la mujer que fuera encargada de dicho poder en ese entonces la reina era las que los dirigía ya que poseía el cristal de plata.

En el transcurso de dos años a partir del nacimiento del príncipe de la tierra la reina Serenity daba a luz a su sucesora el rey Rojan estaba gozoso por dicho acontecimiento y realizo una gran fiesta donde la realeza y gente con títulos estaban presentes y que ni se diga de la Reyna de la tierra que al llegar subió directo a la habitación de la reina Serenity junto a sus hijo las felicitaciones se hicieron presente y no hubo comentarios, más que solo risas pero hubo un pequeño acontecimiento que las dejo un poco pensativas el pequeño Endimión se acercó a la cuna de la pequeña recién nacida Serena y le agarro una manita y ella con esos ojos azules que hipnotizaban a quien la observara solo sonrió, aquellos ojos Endimión se los gravo en su memoria , ambas reinas solo pensaban que tal vez en algún momento de sus vidas se podía dar algo entre ambos reinos pero eso solo quedo en el recuerdo ya que los reyes tal vez nunca consentirían eso pero bueno después de tres meses el rey Rojan falleció a causa de una enfermedad la reina estaba devastada pero la única persona que le dio fuerzas para seguir fue su pequeña serena quien era casi igual a su padre y la amo tanto que a la vez dolía el pensar que algún día podría perderla.

Un año antes del nacimiento de serena en los reinos de mercurio Venus Marte Júpiter Saturno nacían sus princesas y sucesoras al trono; Urano Neptuno y Plutón nacieron 3 años antes.

El rey en su lecho de muerte designo a la nueva generación de Sailor las cuales a sus 7 años debían permanecer en el reino para comenzar sus entrenamiento y a la vez ser traspasados sus poderes, con el nacimiento de la pequeña era casi seguro que las cosas cambiarían pues la pequeña desprendía un aura de paz a tan corta edad; cuando serena cumplió los 4 años era necesario encontrar a la legendaria guerrera Sailor Moon y el cristal de plata debía elegir entre los guerreros presente, ese acontecimiento fue el más preocupante ya que el cristal de plata eligió a la princesa, la reina estaba consternada ya que si ella perecía en batalla el reino no solo perdería a su mejor y mas poderosa guerrera sino también a su princesa heredera, la reina trato de cambiar eso pero no tuvo más opción que aceptar ya que una decisión del cristal de plata no podía ser ignorada. Con penurias y todo la reina acogió a las princesas de los planetas del sistemas solar para que comenzaran con sus entrenamientos todas eran amigas incluso serena la princesa se había hecho amiga de ellas ya que compartían sus entrenamientos aunque a ella no le agradara pelear ya que decía que hablando se entendía la gente.

El reino de la luna estaba dichoso por la princesa ya que desprendía nobleza, simpatía, fineza, bondad y hasta la Paz que el pueblo de la luna jamás sintió, la felicidad irradiaba en el imperio de la luna pero para ellos esto solo era uno de esos memorables años en los que todo lo bueno podría pasar, ya que contaban con la princesa que poseía desde muy pequeña un poder más allá de lo imaginado, muchos enemigos quisieron despojarla del reino y hasta eliminarla pero eso nunca sucedió ya que siempre estaban para ella guardias que la custodiaban ya que las inners estaba muy pequeñas todavía para poder hacerse cargo de sus obligaciones adquiridas y controlar sus poderes Serena o Sere como la conocían sus amigas siempre mantenía una sonrisa en esos pequeños labios rosas ante cualquier adversidad.


	3. CAPITULO 2

Cuando la pequeña princesa cumplió 10 años el único regalo que pidió fue conocer el hermoso planeta azul la pequeña era curiosa por naturales y observar disfrutar lo que el hermoso planeta azul le ofrecía eso era lo que más le interesaba y su madre no tubo mas opción que cumplir el deseo de su más grande tesoro bajaron a la tierra con sus respectivas guardianas y amigas la reina gea las esperaba pero el viaje de ellas se adelantó por la intensa curiosidad de la princesa quien decidió llegar antes y ver los paisaje magníficos acompañada de sus guardianas.

**Princesa Serena:** madre permíteme ir a revisar los alrededores, por favor mientras tu espera a la reina de este planeta.

**R. Serenity:** está bien pequeña – Sailor cuiden de mi hija

**Sailors:** si su majestad

En eso se retiran y dejan a la reina esperando a que lleguen a recibirla, la reina gea al llegar se encuentra que ellas ya estaban allí y le pregunta.

**R. Gea:** lamento si tardamos pero pensamos que llegarían más tarde

**R. Serenity:** no te preocupes lo que pasa es que adelantamos el viaje por mi pequeña, estaba tan desesperada por llegar y conocer el lugar que no pude decirle que no

**R. Gea:** ya veo, pero en donde se encuentra;

**R. Serenity:** ni bien llegamos y decidió ir a visitarlo

**R. Gea:** no te preocupes ya tendré ocasión de felicitarla y entregarle su obsequio,

En eso se retiran al palacio

Y en otro lugar

A las afueras del palacio se encontraba un príncipe de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos de un azul profundo, era muy varonil y solo tenía 13 años y medio, se encontraba entrenando con sus generales y amigos,

**Jeday:** fue suficiente por hoy alteza debemos descansar

**Malacay:** tiene razón Jeday príncipe es hora de un descanso

**Ziocite:** no queremos que se lastime

**P. Endimión:** no sean tan considerados y continuemos

Cerca de allí se encontraba Serena y sus guardianes quienes inspeccionaban el lugar

**Mars:** princesa no se aleje tanto

**Serena:** pero si solo quiero ir mas allá

**Mercuri:** pero princesa no debemos alejarnos tanto

**Venus:** Mercuri tiene razón no debe alejarse

**Serena:** esta bien

En un descuido de las iners ella se escabulló del lugar y se fue entre unos arboles y encontró un lago cubierto con hermosas flores y pequeños animalitos que al verla se acercaron a ella, estaba encantada y las mariposas la cubrían casi por completo su risa llego a oídos de quienes entrenaban y decidieron ir a averiguar quien era, al llegar al lugar vieron a muchos animales y mariposas alrededor de una persona.

**Endimión:** con tono fuerte y amenazador—quien eres y de donde vienes.

Los animalitos al sonido de aquella voz se alejaron al igual que las mariposa dejando al descubierto a una joven de cabellos dorados, piel blanca y traje blanco ella al escuchar esa vos decidió girar y ver quien era aunque su temor la traicionara lo hizo


	4. CAPITULO 3

**Serena:** yo soy

**Endimión:** sintió algo en su interior al momento que ella giraba y la veía frente a frente nunca había sentido algo como lo que estaba sintiendo, ni visto a ninguna muchacha como ella, aquella parecía un ángel bajado del cielo, mas sin embargo luego observo la insignia en su frente y reaccionó de la siguiente manera—acaso no sabes que esta prohibido que los lunares lleguen a la tierra cabeza de chorlito

**Serena:** con el miedo que tenia al ver a 5 Jóvenes a su alrededor pero solo uno la cautivo sus ojos azules tan azules que pareciesen negros al igual que su cabello tan varonil y elegante y lo único que dijo fue. – yo no lo sabia y no soy cabeza de chorlito

**Endimión:** mira niña regresa por donde viniste pues no son bien recibido los lunares,- con temor a que aquella vision desapareciera.

**Serenity**: – temerosa de que le fueran a lastimar - los siento y salió corriendo- aunque su deseo era el permanecer junto a aquel joven tan buen mozo.

Los cinco jóvenes siguieron los pasos de una muy temerosa princesa

**Endimión: _** pensando no puede ser si se va no podre saber quien es este ángel, ese rostro, esos ojos que me parecen conocidos pero de donde, se cuestionaba.

**Los Generales:** esperemos alcanzar a aquella niña , están hermosa que pareciese una diosa

Mientras las iners buscaban a la princesa

**Mars:** encontraste a la princesa, Mercuri

**Mercuri:** ya casi revisando en su mini-computadora,- unos segundos, listo se encuentra en esa dirección

en eso ven a la princesa que es perseguida por 5 Jóvenes y se apresuran mientras que serena corre para no ser alcanzada no se fija y tropieza con una roca y comienza a llorar.

**Malacay:** -de la manera mas amable le dice- oye niña te lastimaste

Ella no responde y solo llora

**Endimión:** -con angustia en su ser pensando en que tal vez se lastimo mas de la cuenta -oye niña no seas llorona y levántate.

En eso ella levanta la mirada sus ojos eran magníficos y el solo la miro y volvió a recordar que ya había visto esos ojos antes pero se preguntaba donde, sus miradas estaban fijas el uno del otro que se perdieron del mundo por unos instante en el cual Endimión fue el primero en romper aquel silencio.

**Endimión:** cabeza de chorlito deja que te ayude para que te levantes

En eso cuatro Jovencitas se acercan y en tono amenazador se detienen junto a la princesa.

**Mars:** pero que le han hecho

**Mercury:** princesa se encuentra bien

**Venus:** díganos y ahora mismo le haremos pagar su insolencia

**Júpiter:** son unos salvajes, meterse con una mujer

**Endimión:** pero quienes son ustedes

Hubo un desconcierto por parte de los generales y del príncipe que solo uno se atrevió a preguntar.

**Malacay:** porque le dicen princesa

**Ziocite:** acaso ella es la princesa del reino de la luna

**Venus:** Mercuri investiga quienes son estos sujetos

**Mercuri:** en seguida - pasa frente a cada uno de ellos con su minicomputadora: ellos son los generales de los cuatro puntos de la tierra, Malacay general de la guardia del norte , Ziocite general de las guardias del sur, Jeday general de la guardia del este, y el es Kunsite general de la guardia del oeste y el es el Principe Endimión heredero del reino de la tierra

**Jeday:** pero como supiste eso

En eso la Sailor hace una reverencia.

**Venus:** disculpe nuestra insolencia príncipe pero creímos que querían lastimar a la princesa.

**Endimión :** no se preocupen sus disculpas son aceptadas

**Mars** -tratando de levantar a la princesa la cual cae y se queja del dolor- Princesa que le pasa

**Serenity:** me duele, - con ojos llorosos

**Endimión:** si me permiten revisarla le ayudare para que no sienta dolor

**Júpiter:** no se le acerque a nuestra princesa, con el respeto que se merece príncipe

**Venus:** júpiter tiene razón no se le acerque, es nuestro problema ahora ayudar a la princesa

**Mercury:** aunque pensándolo bien – es mejor que la revise-

**Jupiter:** pero que te pasa Mercuri

**Mercury:** es que no se dan cuentas que si llegamos con la princesa así la reina nos culparía ya que se supone que tenemos que cuidarla

**Mars** Tienes razón

**Mercury:** puede revisarla príncipe

**Serena** pero no quiero que se me acerque-aunque en el fondo deseaba que el estuviese a su lado.

**Endimion:** si solo voy a ver que te paso en el pie cabeza de chorlito

**Serena:** engreído

**Endimion:** mocosa

**Venus:** ya basta parecen niños no saben que del odio nace el amor

**Serena y Endimión : **rojos por el comentario

**Todos :** rien por el comentario


	5. CAPITULO 4

**Endimion:** basta es una broma de mal gusto yo ni siquiera pensaría en fijarme es esta niña- aunque le fascinaban esos hermosos ojos en los cuales perdía toda noción del tiempo.

Jeday: déjense de hablar y continue príncipe

Endimion: revisando a serena- solo se fracuro el tobillo en unos minutos podrá caminar

**Serena:** como crees que me voy a levantar en unos instantes si me duele el tobillo

**Endimion:** cabeza de chorlito ya veras- en eso se concentra y se deslumbra en el pie de serenity un resplandor dorado, ya esta- ahora s puedes levantarte

**Serena:** pero que fue eso

**Endimion:** Es un secreto y se levanta tan rápido que casi cae

**Serena:** con semblante de preocupación tiene intenciones de tomarlo entre sus brazos pero se abstiene de hacerlo ya que su orgullo es mayor,

**Jeday:** majestad no debió hacer eso

**Malacay:** viste lo que haz causado princesa

**Serena:** Pero si yo no hice nada -en tono de preocupación al ver al joven príncipe palido y cansado

**Mercury:** esto es impresionante tu ya posees y manejas el poder del cristal dorado

**Venus** que es eso

**Mercuri:** Es el poder que posee el heredero al trono es como en la luna cuando nuestra princesa tenga la edad suficiente se le otorgara el poder del cristal de plata tanto para curar como para destruir pero me impresiona ya que el a tan corta edad ya este dominándolo

**Ziocite:** no se preocupen el va a estar bien solo que apenas se acostumbra a hacer eso

**Serena;** con la preocupación que tenia sus gestos y su forma de actuar fueron groseras que ni se dio cuenta- esto no hubieses pasado si no me hubiesen asustado

**Endimion:** pero si solo te hicimos una pregunta mal educada

**Serena:** grosero-

Ante este derroche de educación Jeday interviene.

**Jeday:** podemos saber quienes son ustedes ya que al parecer ustedes saben quienes somos nosotros

**Venus:** perdón por nuestros modales, somos las sailor iners guardianas de la princesa de la luna, soy Sailor venus princesa del planeta venus y líder de las iners pero me dicen mina

**Mercury:** haciendo una reverencia, soy sailor mercury princesa del planeta mercurio pero me dicen Amy

**Mars:** haciendo también una reverencia soy sailor mars princesa del planeta marte pero me dicen ray

**Jupiter:** haciendo una reverencia, soy sailor jupiter, princesa del planeta jupiter pero me dicen lita.

**Serena:** bueno ya que todas se están presentando y por lo visto falto yo, yo soy la princesa heredera del trono de la luna serenity pero me dicen serena.

**Endimion** pues tus modales siguen siendo nefastos

**Serena:** y al parecer los tuyos también, eso me gano por tratar de ser amable, chicas es hora de irnos, y se aleja junto con sus Sailor al palacio.


	6. CAPITULO 5

Mientras que Endimión y sus guardianes van igualmente al castillo pero mas atrás, en una conversación amena con los generales

**Malacay:** pero que hermosas guardianas tiene la princesa

**Ziocite:** estoy de acuerdo contigo

**Jeday:** pero la que mas hermosa me parecio fue la princesa

**Kunsite:** Jeday tiene razón aunque sea una niña es bastante hermosa pero tiene un aura indescriptible una fuerza muy poderosa que no se como explicarla

**Todos:** es verdad posee un poder sensacional

**Endimion**: esperen un momento ella no posee el poder que ustedes dicen es solo una energía pura , aquella niña no puede poseer un poder mayor.

**Malacay:** no las subestime príncipe recuerde que las guerreras de la luna tienen poderes que jamas hemos visto inclusive las iner posen un poder casi igual al nuestro

**Endimion:** bien haz dicho Malacay, las guerreras no la princesa - en eso justo cuando serena iba a ingresar al palacio su madre estaba saliendo con la reina Gea-

**R. Serenity:** hija espero te haya gustado el lugar

**Serena:** si madre me ha encantado el lugar es como estar en un sueño- es un honor conocerla reina gea

**R. Gea:** que cortesía y que porte el de tu hija Serenity

**R. Serenity**: ella es mi mas grande tesoro

**R. Gea:** es bellísima por cierto se me olvidaba, felicidades princesa por tu cumpleaños y no creas que no tengo un obsequio para ti -en eso envía a uno de sus sirvientes a su recamara por una pequeñas cajita en el trascurso de los minutos llega Endimión y presenta sus saludos al igual que sus generales

**Endimion:** es un placer el que haya venido a visitar nuestro palacio R. Serenity

**R. Serenity:** pero que caballeroso tu hijo Gea y a la vez guapo

**Serena:** pensando para si misma - de caballeroso no tiene nada

**R. Gea:** asi es querida Serenity mi hijo es apuesto y tiene a mas de una princesa suspirando- en eso ve a la pequeña princesa.

**Sirviente:** su majestad – y le entrega en las manos una pequeña cajita de listón dorado

**Endimion:** madre que es eso

**R. Gea:** es un obsequio para la princesa por ser su cumpleaños- en eso ella le hace la entrega de la pequeña caja

**Endimion :** no sbia que era el cumpleños de la princesa

**R. Gea:** pues ya estas enterado, además su mejor regalo y como me dijo la reina serenity era venir a la tierra y por lo visto le encanto,

**Endimion:** dirigiéndose a la princesa- espero le haya gustado venir a la tierra princesa, acercándose a ella y tomando una de sus manos para besarla, pero al contacto con esta una corriente de energía los invade a ambos y sus ojos se vuelven a encontrar y por unos minutos que parecen eternos se alejan de la realidad

**Serena:** haciendo gala y énfasis en sus modales- gracias príncipe y espero volver a visitar este hermoso planeta nuevamente, ya que me ha fascinado el lugar y amas de eso a sus habitantes

**Endimion -**mientras se queda perplejo por tal respuesta que no sabe si lo soñó o que pero en lo que si esta seguro es que tal vez lo hizo por estar frente a su madre.

**Serena:** abre el obsequio y en el se encuentra una pequeña cadena que poseía un brillo dorado en el cual estaba la tierra junto ala luna- que hermoso gracias- y se acerca a la reina y le da un abrazo-

**Serena:** perdón no fue mi intención abrazarla

**R. Gea:** no te preocupes pequeña te lo mereces

**Endimion:** pero madre ese es una cadena de protección

**R. Gea:** no te preocupes cariño, lo se pero es para que ella siempre este protegida por el brillo de nuestro planeta asi en conjunto con el resplandor del suyo nada le pasara si en algún momento hay peligro

**Endimion:** esta bien madre- resignado pero a la vez contento por que asi ella no estará en peligro con las guerras que amenazan en desatarse-.


	7. CAPITULO 6

Y ellas se retiran de la tierra los generales y Endimion se quedaron para ver partir a los visitantes y la reina regreso al palacio, en eso serena se voltea a ver a Endimion y le saca la lengua.

**Endimion:** pero que grosera es esa niña

**Ziocite:** pero aunque sea una niña ella va a crecer su majestad

**Malacay:** eso es verdad alteza

**Jeday:** imagínense si es asi de hermosa ahora, cuando sea grande se convertirá en la mujer mas codiciada por los demás reinos

**Endimion:** pensando- es verdad ella crecerá y será una hermosa mujer mas bella que un angel , pero que estoy pensando si es una mocosa y maleducada, sacudiendo su cabeza.

**Kunsite:** su alteza en que piensa

**Jeday:** al parecer la idea de que se convierta en una mujer bellísima lo tiene ensimismado.

**Malacay:** harían una excelente pareja

**Ziocite:** se les olvida que las leyes del planeta prohíben una relación entre terrestres y lunares o piensan que las leyes solo están para ser pisoteadas

**Jeday:** Usted que piensa majestad

**Kunsite:** perdimos a nuestro príncipe

**Malacay: **majestad esta escuchándonos

**Endimion:** reaccionando al llamado de malacay- si estoy de acuerdo

**Jedady:** majestad en que esta de acuerdo

**Endimion:** en lo que acaban de decir

**Ziocite:** y me puede decir cual era el tema a tratar

**Endimion** Bueno es sobre la princesa de la luna

**Kunsite:** y que era lo que decíamos de ella

**Endimion:** este no lo recuerdo

**Todos: ríen**

**Jeday:** al parecer la princesita lo flecho

**Endimion:** pero que dicen si es una mal educada

**Malacay:** no se olvide de las palabras de venus- que del odio nace el amor

**Endimion:** no hablen estupideces y mejor vamos a cenar


	8. CAPITULO 7

**En la luna**

Una joven de cabellos dorados se hallaba en el balcón de su habitación pensando en el dia que había tenido y en aquel joven de cabellos negros como la noche que le arrancaba suspiros, se dijo a si misma

**Serenity:** pero que estoy pensando si es un arrogante y mal educado y asi lanzo otro suspiro mirando al gran planeta azul , ya que había sido maravilloso el estar alli y solo pensaba en volverlo a visitar aunque eso significara volver a ver al pesado del príncipe pero eso era lo de menos ya que se había portado a la altura cuando ella se lastimo, mas conservaría siempre en su cuello el colgante que le obsequio la reina de la tierra ya que el mismo le producía una sensación extraña pero agradable que la acercaba a la tierra y nunca por los nunca se separaria de aquel colgante.

A la mañana siguiente en luna hizo acto de presencia la soberana del planeta de las flores doradas con su sequito los cuales eran la Reina Aránea su hija Kakyuu con su escolta real los generales Fither, Maker y Healer estaban en una sesión junto con la reina Serenity con respecto a la nueva heredera ya que la reina aránea últimamente se sentía muy enferma pero esto no lo sabia su hija por lo tanto Kakyuu subiría al trono a sus 11 años pero lo que no sabia la reina del planeta de las flores es que cierto general estaba enamorado de su hija el era Fither de 11 años y medio de edad un joven de cabellos negros ojos azules expresivos, un carisma sin igual muy bromista que se gano también sin saberlo el corazón de nuestra Kakyuu pero ellos dos se abstenían a decirse que se querían sin embargo al conocer a nuestra traviesa serena no saben los problemas y a la vez los acontecimientos que desatarán sus travesuras

Era tarde cuando serena caminaba junto a sus inners por el jardín de pronto se les acerca luna la consejera real de la reina

**Luna:** Princesa su madre me envía para solicitar su presencia puntual en la cena pues tenemos invitados

**Serena:** quienes son luna

**Luna:** son los representantes del planeta de las flores doradas

**Serena:** cual es la razón de su visita luna

**Luna:** según se la princesa subirá al trono

**Mercuri:** por que lo dices luna

**Jupiter:** mi padre me dijo que el la visito y la vio muy enferma

**Mars:** el fuego sagrado por lo poco que se dominarlo me mostro una muerte- será acaso el deceso de la reina Aránea

**Luna:** no lo se chicas pero quizá la reina presienta su muerte y querrá dejar ya en el trono a su hija

**Mercuri:** pero es mucha responsabilidad aunque con lo que se ha sido instruida desde que aprendió a hablar y se desenvuelve bien en los actos en los que mi padre ha asistido por lo que me conto

**Luna:** es verdad pero en todo caso no estará sola sus generales casi tienen la misma edad que ustedes y desde pequeños has sido entrenados y la princesa tendrá consejeros reales estando en el trono

**Serena:** pero luna es triste si la reina fallece imagínense el dolor de perder a la persona que mas quieres , si yo perdiera a mi madre moriría con ella

**Mars:** no seas tonta Sere que eso no pasara te lo aseguro- abrazándola cariñosamente

**Serena:** gracias Rei –devolviéndole el abrazo

**Luna:** chicas asegúrense que la princesa este a tiempo al igual que ustedes

**Todas:** esta bien luna

Y asi se retira mientras nuestras jovencitas se van a la recamara de la princesa para arreglase para la cena.


	9. CAPITULO 8

**En la tierra**

El príncipe endimion recibió una visita poco agradable y digo poco porque la visitante era una joven princesa de cabello rojo chillón que destilaba arrogancia el propósito de su visita enamorar al príncipe para en un futuro contraer nupcias.

**Endimion:** no se como mi padre le permitio quedarse tres días al esperpento de Beryl

**Malacay:** con solo pronunciar su nombre me da escalofríos

**Jeday:** no te preocupes endy que solo son tres días

**Kunsite:** porque no le hacemos su estadia placentera- con una sonrisa de diversión que solo vio endy

**Ziocite:** estan locos y luego se nos pega como garrapata

**Endimion:** kunsite tiene razón chicos debemos darle a nuestra invitada unos tres días inolvidables – también con aquella sorrisa

**Malacay:** al parecer la llegada de beryl los turbo a los dos verdad

**Zoicite y Jeday ;** estas en lo correcto hermano

**Kunsite:** no los que no entienden son ustedes porque nosotros nos referimos a darle 3 dias inolvidables de manera retorica no como ustedes piensa

**Jeday:** aja ya entendí me uno

**Zoicite:** ustedes si saben como divertirse

**Malacay:** porque no comenzamos el dia de mañana con un paseo al aire libre cerca de las fresias

**Jeday:** y porque cerca de las fresias

**Kunsite:** si serán bobos, Beryl es alérgica a ellas imagínense la cara que tendrá cuando sin querer uno de nosotros de casualidad también le regale una

**Endimion**: el estratega ha hablado como yo no sabia de su alergia creo será un honor darle ese pequeño presente no lo creen

**Ziocite;** valla y yo que pensé que solo nosotros éramos los malos de la película y miren que nos salio peor nuestro principito

**Endimion:** bien esta hecho mañana comenzaremos y si con eso no sale corriendo tendremos que idear un plan B entendido-con voz de mando-

**Todos:** con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios- si su majestad-

_¿POBRE DE BERIL, QUE CREEN QUE PASE EN SU VISITA AL AIRE LIBRE?_

Esto y mas en los siguiente capitulo sean paciente si no los subo tan rápido como quisiera.

Gracias a quienes dejaron review las quiero, para ser mi primer fic no esta nada mal verdad.

Besos besos

Att,

SELENE 333


	10. CAPITULO 9

L**a luna**

En el comedor ya se encontraban la reina nuestros invitados que iban ingresando al minuto ingreso la princesa y su escolta quienes son llamadas por la reina

**R. Serenity:** cariño acércate quiero presentarte a nuestros invitados ellos estarán aquí por una semana mientras resolvemos uno pendientes ella es la Reina del planeta de las flores Aránea

**R. Aránea:** un gusto conocerte princesa

**Serena:** haciendo una reverencia _el placer es todo mio

**R. Serenity:** su hija la princesa Kakyuu _una joven de buen porte cabellos cual llamas de fuego y piel blanca_

**P. Kakyuu:** princesa encantada de conocerla

Serena: en su carisma de hacer nuevos amigos se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos – espero seamos amigas

P. Kakyuu: toda sonrrojada- será un honor

Los generales y las inners solo sonrreian por tal acto hasta que la reina hablo

**R. Serenity:** por dios sernity debes compórtate

Serena: retrocediendo- lo siento madre no volverá a suceder

**R. Aranea:** dejala Serenity es solo una jovencita inquieta acaso tu no fueste asi cuando eras joven porque recuerdo muy bien cuando nos conocimos y mira que –fue interrumpida por La reina

**R. Serenity:** dejémoslo asi y aranea gracias por recordarme el bochorno que arme yo, el dia que te conoci

Las princesas las inner y los generales estaban intrigados por lo que acababa de pasar y la que se atrevio a preguntar fue kakyuu

**P. Kakyuu:** madre tu desde antes fuiste amiga de su alteza

**R. Aranea:** si querida pero te lo contare luego siii

**Serena :** también quiso saber y se dirigio a su madre_ madre podrias contarme

**R. Serenity:** en otro momento cariño mientras tanto vallamos a cenar

**R. Aranea:** Serenity porque no se lo contamos al terminar la cena quizá no haya otro momento para hacerlo

**R. Serenity:** creo que tienes razón ante todo terminemos la presentación- chicas ellos son los guardianes de la princesa Kakyuu El general Fither, El general Healer, el general Maker

**Inners:** encantados de conocerlos

**R. Serenity:** generales ellas son las princesas y guardianas de mi hija, la líder Sailor venus, seguida de Sailor mars, Sailor mercuri y Sailor jupiter

**G. Fither:** es un honor conocer a las defensoras del universo- haciendo una reverencia

** :** lo mismo digo- hace una reverencia

** :** se habla mucho de las legendarias protectoras del universo esperamos verlas en acción pronto

**S. Venus:** creo que no tendrá que esperar tanto mañana tenemos practica espero nos acompañen en el entrenamiento

**G. Fither:** será un honor acompañarlas

**Reina Serenity:** bueno pasemos al comedor

Y asi transcurrió la cena entre risas y anécdotas los chicos congeniaron entre si, al igual que serena junto con Fither que desde el inicio compaginaron como amigos cosa que no agrado a cierta princesa entre tanto Mercuri y Maker sacaron a relucir su intelecto y lo mucho que tenían en común por otro lado Venus Y el acido de Healer discutían por cosas sin importancia pero luego hicieron las paces. terminada la cena se dirigieron al salón para cierta conversación.

En qué circunstancias creen que se conocieron la reina Aránea y la reina Serenity cuando eran jovenes?

Estas y otras preguntas mas se las responderè en siguiente capitulo


	11. CAPITULO 10

**En el salón**

**R. Aránea:** bueno creo que es hora de que sepan como nos conocimos e hicimos amistad

**R. Serenity:** pero que quede claro que no fue culpa mia lo ocurrido_ con tono de resignacion

**R. Aranea:** con una leve sonrisa – si tu lo dices juzguen ustedes_ y comenzó su relato.

_Esto ocurrió cuando yo tenia 12 años mi madre me trajo a la luna para una junta de emergencia porque no quería dejarme solo y la acompañe estábamos presentándonos cuando de la nada aparece Serenity corriendo con su traje de princesa manchado de colores y en su rostro tenía algo blanco pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba su madre acompañada y tropezó sin querer y en la caída fue a dar cintra mi cuando se fijó que había caído con alguien en el trayecto se levantó inmediatamente y me ayudo a levantar me pregunto que si quería ser su amiga estrechando sus manos con las mías todas sucias de un polvo rosa y a la vez estaban muy pegajosas yo comencé a reír y ella conmigo hasta que su madre la regaño por no respetar el protocolo y además llegar sin tocar._

Todas comienzan a reír por lo que escuchan hasta que serena se repone

**Serena:** madre tu hiciste eso

**R. Serenity:** si hija pero fue solo en esa ocasión y créeme que cuando lo recuerdo me da vergüenza

**P. Kakyuu:** Majestad y de que estaba cubierta cuando entro

**R. Aránea:** sabes hija eso fue todavía ms gracioso

**Serena:** porque

**R. Serenity:** pues veras- pero la interrumpe la reina aránea

**R. Aránea:** déjame que lo cuente por favor Serenity siiiii

Ante este comentario las princesas solo cubren sus bocas para que no escapen las risas al igual que las inners y los generales

**R. Serenity:** está bien termina de contarles

**R. Aránea:** pues verán cuando la madre de Serenity le preguntó porque traía esa fachas apareció el cocinero enojado porque cierta princesa invadió la cocina para preparar un pastel y dejo hecho un caos la cocina la reina se disculpo con el cocinero y envio a otros sirvientes a ayudarlo, a Serenity la castigaron pero no cualquier castigo ya que le impusieron las clases de etiqueta y protocolo como pan de una semana y media y la enviaron junto conmigo a asearnos por suerte éramos de la misma talla y desde allí es que somos amigas.

**Serena:** madre por eso es que tengo que aprenderme el protocolo

: por una parte si cariño pero por otra no quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo

**Venus** estaba junto a júpiter u en voz baja _ y eso que no estuvo presente cuando se conocieron el príncipe de la tierra y serena alli si que la castigaba de por vida con eso de aprenderse el protocolo al pie de la letra

**Jupiter:** cállate venus no queremos que se entere porque si no a las que castigan por dejarla sola es a nosotros

**Mars:** cállense las dos

**Venus:** esta bien

**R. Serenity:** bueno espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado pero ya es hora de que se retiren a sus aposentos

**R. Aranea:** es cierto mañana tenemos un dia muy agitado vallan que luego te alcanzó cariño

**Kakyuu:** esta bien madre

Todos se retiran y quedan solo las reinas

**R. Serenity:** crecen rápido no crees

**R. Aranea:** con tono triste- lastima que yo no este para ver a mi hija gobernar sabiamente kimoku- supirando

**R. Serenity:** no digas eso amiga sabes que lo que te pasa solo es cansancio

**R. Aranea:** eso no es verdad y lo sabes, solo que no quieres aceptar lo inevitable -En eso Serenity la abraza derramando lagrimas que no puede contener mas- vamos Sery que no quiero irme triste (sery apodo que se decían ellas cuando eran jóvenes)

**R. Serenity: **no lo puedo evitar nea

**R. Aranea:** recuerda que tu siempre eras la mas fuerte de las dos no vas a decaer ahora que necesito que seas mi soporte

**R. Serenity:** tienes razón pero ahora debes descansar el viaje debió ser agotador, mañana conversaremos- se dan el ultimo abrazo de la noche y se retiran a sus alcobas.- ya que al dia siguiente habrá muchas sorpresas y visitas agradables.

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA ENCANTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS. Syliad Ongaku Y Usako-Chiba-T ESPERO LES HAYA ENCANTADO ESTE CAPITULO LAS QUIERO Y SIGAN DEJANDO REVIEWS. BESOS NOS VEMOS PRONTO


	12. capitulo 11

A la mañana siguiente Artemis el consejero real esperaba impaciente a sus alumnas ya que les tenia preparada una sorpresa que acababa de llegar, al poco rato de la espera se sumaron nuestras queridas princesas pero no llegaron solas entre ellos eraban la princesa kakyuu y sus generales los cuales muy amablemente aceptaron el reto de Sailor venus.

**Artemis:** las esperaba mas temprano señoritas pero veo cual ha sido el motivo de su demora

**Serena:** por lo menos esta vez no fue mi culpa

**Kakyuu:** lo lamento consejero el viaje fue agotador y no logre levantarme a tiempo

**Artemis:** no se preocupe princesa llegue hace poco

**Serena:** Artemis eso significa que si nosotras nos hubiésemos adelantado tendríamos que esperarte, eso es novedad

**Artemis:** si lo que insinúa usted princesa es que me quede dormido pues se equivoca tuve que recibir la sorpresa que les tenía antes del entrenamiento

**Mars:** cual sorpresa Artemis

**Serena:** no seas malo Artemis tu sabes que me encantan las sorpresas anda dame una pista

**Artemis:** pues véanlo por ustedes mismas, chicas las estamos esperando- en eso tras ellos hacen su aparición las others que se acercan a ellas con su traje de Sailor para el entrenamiento

**Serena:** Haruka, Michiru; hotaru, setzuna que alegría verlas de nuevo- me tienen abandonada

**Sailor Pluton:** princesa recuerde que cuando estamos en traje de batalla somos Sailor

**Sailor Saturno:** no la regañes plu además no estamos en presencia de dignatarios, todos somos amigos o no-

**Serena:** taru tu si me entiendes – y la abraza cariñosamente

**Sailor Uranus:** se les acerca acariciando su cabellera -no es nuestra intención gatita nuestras obligaciones pesan mas últimamente

**Sailor Neptuno:** Uranus tiene razón princesa además nuestro entrenamiento casi termina y debemos dar el máximo esfuerzo

**Serena:** lo se ruka, michí, pero por lo menos deberían enviarme una carta

Los espectadores estaban desconcertados con tanta familiaridad entre todas que solo permanecieron callados

**Venus:** chicas como es que están aquí

**Mercuri:** es claro que su entrenamiento esta por concluir pero como hicieron para venir

**Jupiter:** ahora si me divertiré contigo haruka asi me enseñas trucos nuevos

**Haruka:** estoy de acuerdo contigo y rei acuérdate que tenemos pendiente también un nuevo truco que quedaste enseñarme

**Mars:** no me he olvidado ruka

**Uranus:** eso no se vale solo mi gatita me puede decir asi-haciendo un mohín-

**Mars:** con una sonrisa en sus labios- lo que tu digas ruka

**Neptuno:** ustedes tres dejen de hablar de técnicas y mas y no sean descorteces tenemos compañía

**Haruka, Lita y rei:** los sentimos

**Artemis:** espero sepan comportarse, las others solo se quedaran hasta pasado mañana solicite su presencia a los sabios que las entrenan para que nos ayude estos días

**G. Fither:** bombón porque no nos presentas a tus amigas- ante este sobrenombre Kakyuu se enojó lo cual no pasó desapercibida por dos rubias extrovertidas.

**Uranus:** con tono amenazador- y tu quien eres para llamar asi a mi gatita

**Serena:** acercándose a los dos para separarlos- tranquila ruka el es mi amigo Seiya, pero te presento al resto- halando a haruka que por ningún motivo cambio su mirada amenazadora hacia Seiya y le presentó al resto de amigos- ella es kyu , perdón es la princesa Kakyuu de Kimoku el – señalando a Maker – es el general Maker o Taiki el siguiente es el general Helear o Yaten y el es el general Fither o Seiya, chicos ella es Sailor Uranus-Haruka, para mi es ruka La que esta allí -señalando a Michiru- Es Sailor Neptuno-Michiru o michí, ella – señalando a Hotaru- es Sailor Saturn-hotaru o taru y la ultima es Sailor Plutón- Setzuna o simplemente plu

**Todos:** un placer

**Artemis:** bueno ya que todos se conocen debemos empezar con el entrenamiento.

**En la tierra**

Sala de estar

**R. Gea:** cariño porque no llevas a nuestra invitada de paseo

**R. Agamenón:** tu madre tiene razón Endimión no es posible que nuestra invitada solo se quede en el palacio

**Endimión:** no te preocupes madre mis generales y yo tenemos planes, como llevar de día de campo a nuestra invitada, acabo de pedirle al cocinero que prepare una cesta para divertirnos en los alrededores_- con una sonrisa en sus labios

**P. Beryl:** con su voz chillona – gracias Endimión por ser tan cortes conmigo esto habla muy bien de ti

**Endimión:** no es necesario Beryl que seas halagadora conmigo, eso ya lo sabía pero no te preocupes por nada que la pasaremos divertidísimos en el paseo asi es que madre no nos esperes temprano

**R. gea:** no lo haremos cariño pero pórtate bien

**Endimión:** madre yo siempre me porto bien

y asi sus generales ya tenían todo listo, desde la comida con muchas especias hasta el lugar donde realizarían el dia de campo sin mencionar las fresias cortadas en pedacitos por todo el lugar y el lago donde casualmente pasarían para cortar camino al palacio todo estaba listo, se dirigieron a sus caballos admirando el paisaje Beryl iba de lo mas contenta por ir junto a sus amor mientras los generales y Endimión tenían una sonrisa cómplice en sus rostros, llevaron un buen rato a caballo hasta llegar al lugar indicado.

**En la luna**

**Artemis:** others gracias por utilizar sus técnicas con las chicas, princesa Serena es su turno de transformarse, acaba de ver la demostración de las others junto a la inners, ahora es su turno de ver cuánto observo

**P. Serena:** esta bien – tomo su broche en forma de corazón y grito por el poder del Cristal Lunar Acción- y asi comenzó la transformación comenzando por una enormes alas que se extendieron para dar paso después a su traje de marinero- los presentes que no conocían esta faceta de la princesa se emocionaron tras terminar su trasformación.

**general Fither:** bombón te vez guapísima- haciendo sorrajar a la rubia de coletas

**P. Serena:** no digas eso Seiya

**Artemis:** bueno princesa es hora, usted batallara con Uranus

**P. Serena:** no es justo Artemis tu sabes bien que apenas controlo mis habilidades, de seguro ruka me hace polvo

**Mars:** no seas llorona serena y apresúrate que luego me toca mi

**Venus:** si serena no es que te quiera apurar y todo amiga pero tengo que demostrarle a cierto general lo que la diosa del amor puede hacer

**Uranus:** no te preocupes gatita que seré indulgente contigo

**P. Serena:** esta bien

Y así se enfrascaron en una pelea amena donde volaban habilidades, serena en su intento porque ningún ataque le llegase hizo su máximo esfuerzo por repeler cada uno de ellos y aunque no utilizo mucho sus poderes por estar esquivándolos fue excelente su demostración.

**Artemis;** muy bien hecho princesa pero tendremos que basarnos mas en atacar que en repeler los ataques

**Serena:** lo siento Artemis pero sentí pánico

**Haruka:** gatita aunque recién empieces tu entrenamiento te fue muy bien

**Serena:** lo dices en serio ruka

**Plu:** haruka dice la verdad princesa

**Saturn:** magnifico Sere veras que en algún momento lograras atacar a Uranus

**P. Kakyuu:** amiga estuviste genial no imagine que tuviese esos poderes , bueno al menos los que vi

**Artemis:** bueno eso equivale al 20% de sus habilidades pero con entrenamiento ella puede superar los poderes que tienen hoy la Others

** :** eso significa que lo que vimos no es nada comparado con lo que podrá llegar a ser

**Artemis:** en teoría si

**G Seiya:** valla bombón no pensé que fueras poderosa

**Uranus:** mira estrellita deja de llamar bombón a mi gatita, tu insolente

**G Seiya:** no te enfades Uranus que solo lo digo de cariño

**Serena:** basta ustedes dos, si no pueden levarse bien por si mismos por lo menos háganlo por mi, porque si no olvídense que les dirijo la palabra

**Uranus:** pero gatita es a este a quien no debes dirigirle ni la palabra

**Serena:** nada ruka , tu sabe que te aprecio muchísimo pero también aprecio a mis nuevos amigo a si es que o haces las pases con el o te olvidas de hablarme

**Seiya:** estaba que se reía-

**Serena:** y Seiya si te sigues riendo de la situación al que no le hablare será a ti oiste

**G Seiya:** pero bombón

**Serena:** nada de bombón, y tu haruka que esperas

**Uranus:** mira estrellita de pacotilla- recibió una mirada de advertencia de serena- perdón …. general solicito el debido respeto para con mi princesa y dejar esas confiancitas por que aunque no me caigas bien tengo que soportarte por ella y solo por ella lo hago me entendiste, así que espero nos llevemos bien

**G Seiya:** bueno se que tu tampoco me caes bien pero tratare, por mi bombón eso si a la primera yo tampoco respondo

**Serena:** Así me gusta continuemos Artemis

**Artemis:** bueno haruka y rei son la siguientes, luego de esto tomaremos el almuerzo aquí para continuar, todos listos

**Todos:** si señor


	13. CAPITULO12

**En la tierra**

Los generales habían establecido una manta y retiraron la comida que estaba en las cestas, se reunieron y comenzaron a comer al poco rato de esto Beryl empieza a estornudar

**P. Beryl:** creo que el aire no me esta sentando bien – y le comienza una picazón

**Endimión:** te siente bien Beryl

**Malachite:** princesa si gusta regresamos

**Beryl:** no estoy bien solo que me dio una pequeña comezón

**Jedite:** algún insecto le ha de haber picado sin darse cuenta

**Endimión:** por aquí abundan insectos pero no son peligrosos, tal vez Jedite tenga razón y sea eso- mirando de reojo a kunsite y a al resto

**Beryl:** tal vez pero sigamos almorzando que todavía tenemos mucho que disfrutar aunque a tu cocinero se le paso la mano en especias - bebiendo abundante agua

**Kunsite;** no lo creo princesa el es muy delicado en esos detalles además Malachite superviso la comida no es asi

**Malachite:** con supuesta cara de avergonzado- eh bueno supervisar supervisar pues no.

**Neflay:** con supuesto enojo- que significa ese "pues no"

**Malachite:** la verdad es que recordé que tenia que revisar unos pendiente me retire de la cocina y cuando fui a ver la comida ya estaba en las cestas

**Endimión:** estas perdonado Malachite al menos lo que comí estaba en excelentes condiciones y ustedes chicos

**Jedite, Malachite; kunsite y neflay:** por nosotros esta bien

**Beryl:** sigo diciendo que la comida tiene muchas especias pero no me hagan caso

Y siguieron asi hasta que a Beryl los estornudos se le hicieron mas constantes al igual que la comezón y por ultimo se estaba hinchando

**Endimión:** -sorprendido- por dios Beryl que te sucede estas toda roja y se te esta inflamando el rostro

**Beryl:** no puede ser ayúdenme no se lo que me pasa

**Malachite **Es mejor regresar al palacio

**Jedite:** secundo a mi compañero no estas nada bien tus manos también se te están hinchando

**Neflay:** mejor tomemos el atajo por el rio

**Endimión:** bien pensado recojamos todo que nos vamos-y miro inocentemente a sus compañeros y amigos quienes le regresaron la mirada

Asi se dirigieron al rio pero por azares de la naturaleza o mejor dicho por obra de nuestros generales el caballo de Beryl resbalo haciendo que su acompañante cayera de bruces al agua helada

**Malachite :** princesa se encuentra bien

**Beryl :** como quieres que este bien si este animal me acaba de lanzar y para variar esta picazón no me deja siento los ojos hinchados quiero irme a mi casa- lloriqueaba ella

**Endimión:** anda Beryl sube al caballo para llegar pronto al palacio

**Beryl:** con tal de legar al palacio acato las ordenes del príncipe y asi llegaron encontrándose en las puestas del palacio con sus padre quienes lanzaron exclamaciones de horror Beryl bajo del caballo con ayuda de un guardia pero mantuvo su rostro abajo ya que sollozaba

**R. Gea:** dios mio Beryl que te sucedió- solicitando a otro guardia que buscara a su doncella y trajera unas toallas

**R. Agamenón:** con tono autoritario ya que conocía las fechorías de su hijo- Endimión me puedes explicar por que Beryl llega en estas condiciones y quiero la verdad

**Endimión:** con supuesto enojo – padre yo no le he hecho nada a Beryl si gusta pregúntale y lo comprobaras

**R. Gea:** Beryl mírame que sucedió, mi hijo tuvo algo que ver- levantando el rostro de la chica

**R. Agamenón:** pero que es esto que tienes niña estas toda hinchada y porque te rascas tanto

**Beryl:** quiero irme a casa –lloraba ella

**R. Gea:** esta vez te pasaste de la raya Endimión

**Endimión:** madre te repito como le dije a mi padre no le hice nada

**Malachite:** es verdad majestad Endimión no hizo nada

La doncella llego con las toallas y se sorprendió al ver a la pobre princesa en esas condiciones pero luego miro al resto de los presentes y dio con los rostros de ángeles de 5 jovencitos y supuso que algo habrían hecho ese quinteto ya que no les agradaba Beryl

**R. Agamenón** no es bueno que lo defiendas Malachite

**Beryl:** majestad el no me ha hecho nada creo que fue la picada de algún insecto que me afecto ya que mi piel es muy sensible ellos deseaban regresar en cuanto comenzó la picazón pero yo quería que continuáramos en nuestro paseo pero luego ellos insistieron al ver el estado en que me encontraba y acortamos camino por el rio y el bendito caballo resbalo y me cai – y lloro- quiero irme a mi casa por favor majestad

**Endimión:** vez padre me juzgas mal- con fingida inocencia

**R. Agamenón:** perdóname hijo y disculpen generales y tu Beryl es demasiado tarde para irte a tu casa pero si te sientes mejor mañana muy temprano te enviamos de regreso

**Beryl:** como era demasiado testaruda e insistente- pero quiero irme ya- y lloro mas

**Jedite:** si me lo permite majestad podríamos organizarnos y nosotros mismos llevar a Beryl a su casa

**Neflay:** Jedite tiene razón majestad nosotros seremos sus escoltas- lanzándole una mirada cómplice al príncipe

**Endimión:** para que veas padre que no mentía en decirte que no hice nada yo me uno en la comitiva para dejar sana y salva a Beryl en su casa

**Beryl:** gracias Endimión erre un amor- se acerco y lo abrazo

**R. Gea** viendo la situación- bueno si ella quiere regresar no la detendremos- preparen todo pero mientras Beryl tiene que cambiarte y arreglarte un poco estas demasiado hinchada querida casi no veo tus ojos

**Beryl:** que horror no puedo ver bien pero llegando a mi casa le diré a la hierbera que traiga mis ungüentos para arreglarlo

**R. Agamenón:** quiere decir que te sucede con frecuencia

**Beryl: **bueno no seguido pero estoy prevenida

Dejaron de conversar y entre todos prepararon el viaje para Beryl aunque ella no deseaba dejar a su amor pero por su belleza lo haría mientras cinco jóvenes estaban muy alegres de que su visitante al fin se fuera.

**En la luna**

Todos nuestros guerreros terminaron el almuerzo y se dirigieron de nuevo al entrenamiento donde le tocaba a venus vencer al arrogante del general Healer.

**Artemis:** bueno ahora le toca a Sailor venus aunque su oponente debería ser una Sailor, por pedido especial de nuestra princesa esta vez su conbate será contra el General Healer

**Venus:** veremos si tu arrogancia vence querido general

**G: Healer:** con tono arrogante- lo veremos querida Sailor

Y asi da comienzo una batalla donde nuestra querida venus hace todo lo posible por vencer mientras que el general Healer ataca con todo para vencerla ya que nadie en el universo todavía le ha vencido pero no contaba con que la estrategia de venus es tratar de ver sus puntos débiles en un falso ataque.

Nuestra querida venus da con su objetivo y asi comienza el verdadero ataque el cual no esperaba su oponente y como si fuera un niño que acaba de perder en los videojuegos el es derrotado.

Todos estaban sumamente sorprendidos a excepción de las others las cuales ya sabían de los alcances de venus.

**Venus:** se acerca a su contrincante- mi estimado general creo que lo he vencido al parecer no s esperaba que una chica lo venciera en combate

**G. Healer:** con su respectiva arrogancia ya ala vez enojado- me ha sorprendido venus es verdad que no esperaba sus ataques y me confié demasiado- pero antes de continuar se acercan los demás

**Fither:** hermano te han vencido y nada mas y nada menos que una chica – se desparpajaba de la risa Seiya

**Healer:** ya cállate Seiya

**Maker:** déjalo tranquilo Seiya

**Kakyuu:** venus mis respetos

**Serena:** mina estuviste genial no sabia que tuvieses esos poderes

**Rei :** mina como lo conseguiste

**Amy:** dejen de acosar a mina- ya que ella i sabia de los esfuerzos que hacia su compañera

**Haruka:** haz mejorado mucho mina

**Mina:** gracias chicas, tenia que esforzarme por nada soy la diosa del amor y líder de las inners- con esa sonrisa característica que tiene

**G. Healer:** buen combate venus, mejor me retiro- salió enojado

**G. Maker:** donde vas

**G .Healer**: a darme u baño y descansar que no puedo. Son su permiso princesas.- y se retira

**Michiru:** que le pasa

**Seiya:** su orgullo que herido por primera vez eso es lo que pasa- y siguio riendo

**Kakyuu:** debería comportarse General es su hermano

**Seiya:** perdón majestad- adquiriendo una pose un poco seria la cual no le va para nada

**Serena:** se rio por la forma en que estaba al igual que las demás inclusive Taiki

**Kakyuu:** perdón podría saber el motivo de su risa

**Seiya:** en tono de disgusto- lo mismo quiero saber yo

**Serena:** si vieras la cara que tienes Seiya es para morirse de la risa

**Seiya:** y eso porque bombón

Amy: eso lo respondo yo, serena lo dice porque una de sus cualidades es ver el corazón de las personas y sabe como es su comportamiento y el tuyo no corresponde a la de una persona seria mas bien parece ser que estuviesesmos frente a la parte masculina de serena- y rio

**Serena:** gracias por el cumplido amy y por lo que respecta a tu comentario no me agrado yo no soy así

**Rei:** claro que si lo eres solo que amy no dijo que tu superas a Seiya cuando hacer tus travesuras

**Serena:** no seas injusta conmigo rei—sacándole la lengua

**Hotaru:** ya basta muchachas. Lo que nadie se había percatado era que haruka estaba que no paraba de reírse y solo se fijaron cuando Hotaru regaño a Sere y rei

**Setzuna:** haruka que te sucede- ya que era una de las pocas facetas que la rubia dejaba ver

**Serena :** tes sientes bien haruka

**Seiya:** había recuperado su alegría al ver a la rubia reír- podrías decirme el chiste para reirme contigo urano- la sigue llamando asi por respeto y aunque no lo admita delante del resto le agrada

**Haruka:** seguía riendo- s..i…t..e..di…je..ra…lo..que me ca.. us..a… gra…cia te….. eno…ja…rias.. estre…llita

**Seiya:** pues aun asi quiero saberlo

**Haruka:** tranquilizándose para hablar_ lo que me causa gracia es la regañina que te dio tu princesa y tal respeto le tienes que decidiste adoptar otra postura para no reírte mas

**Michiru:** ahora veo que no solo yo y serena podemos hacerte sonreír haruka – en tono inocente

**Haruka:** no digas eso michí ustedes son las únicas

**Lita:** Seiya al parecer le agradas a haruka ya que muy pocas personas la hacen reir

**Seiya:** debería sentirme alagado por eso

**Maker:** hermano te felicito

**Artemis:** que solo había estado observando las vivencias de los chicos decidió acercarse—bueno es todo por hoy princesas , Sailors, generales es hora de regresar al palacio y prepararnos para la cena

Todos se dirigieron al palacio en una conversación amena mientras dos rubias alocadas agarraban a Seiya y lo alejaron del resto

**Seiya:** que les pasa a ustedes dos

**Serena:** ahora si me vas a decir lo que sientes por kyu

**Seiya:** no se de que hablan—haciéndose el desentendido

**Mina:** no seas picaron y habla ya que nada es oculto para la diosa del amor y clarito sentí esa pequeño desliz de que ambos posen cuando se ven

**Seiya:** se había sonrojado visiblemente y le costaba hablar –bueno , bueno yo, este, esta bien se los diré mirando al resto que estaba casi llegando al palacio pero solo 4 personas se fijaron en el trio de jóvenes que se quedaron detrás y eran Hotaru, Michiru y lita por sus mentes paso solo una cosa, que fechorías se tramaban esos tres ya que conociendo al par de rubias alocadas se podría esperar de todo.

**Seiya:** verán estoy enamorado de la princesa pero solo soy un simple general pero eso no me priva de amarla aunque sea en secreto

**Serena:** amy hizo mal en compararme contigo ya que si yo estuviese en tu situación lucharía – con tono un poco divertido

**Mina:** serena tiene razón hay que luchar por amor y aun mas por hacerle saber a esa persona que la amas y si no te corresponde por lo menos te queda el consuelo de que se lo dijiste pero ese no es tu caso porque la princesa siente lo mismo que tu

**Seiya:** se le iluminaron sus ojitos- lo dices en serio venus

**Mina:** muy en serio, no viste su rostro cuando llamaste a serena bombón, se puso celosa y eso mi amigo es un indicio de que te ama

**Serena :** cuando la diosa del amor habla es porque es cierto y nosotras te ayudaremos para que ella sepa que la amas

**Seiya:** no creo que sea prudente—pero es interrumpido

**Mina:** si si si, es hora de la misión cupido genial

**Serena:** lo primero que hay que hacer es ponernos de acuerdo

**Seiya-** estaba un poco preocupado ya que no sabia los alcances de sus dos amiga- bueno pro espero que esto no empeore las cosa

**Serena.** Nada de eso ya veras que antes de regresar su planeta ya son novios

**Mina:** déjalo en nuestras manos

**Seiya:** eso es lo que me temo dejarlo en sus manos- en tono de resignación

Llegaron al palacio y cada cual se dirigió a sus aposentos


End file.
